O Tapete Azul
by FP And
Summary: Num reino, não muito distante, há um estranho costume. Conheça esse reino e as consequências que o orgulho e a vaidade podem ter se não prestarmos atenção ao que nos rodeia. ** História feita especialmente para o Michel**


Seria um tanto sem imaginação iniciar essa história com o clássico "Era uma vez...", além de não ser correto. Essa história não aconteceu apenas uma vez. Aliás, para dizer a verdade, ela acontece quase todos os dias, com pessoas e resultados diversos, independente de sua importância ou riqueza.

Antes de falar sobre o que aconteceu, acho apropriado falar de onde vivo e dos nossos costumes, para que se possa entender o porquê de tudo.

Nosso reino é conhecido como Reino dos Tapetes. Acredito que o nome é bastante óbvio para que eu precise explicar o motivo, porém existem algumas particularidades que quero que conheçam para que possam julgar tudo o que aconteceu e como agiriam se estivessem no lugar do protagonista desta história.

No Reino dos Tapetes, cada morador tem um tapete especial, que deve cuidar e manter sempre perfeito. Em algumas ocasiões, nosso rei – proprietário do Grande Tapete Dourado – promove um festival onde os donos dos tapetes mais bem cuidados podem ser premiados com um tapete maior e mais luxuoso. Todos podem participar, mesmo aqueles que possuem tapetes simples, feitos à mão, sem materiais caros, mas mantidos com todo o esmero. O rei e os proprietários dos Belos Tapetes Vermelhos decidem quem pode receber um tapete melhor. E os tapetes são classificados por níveis. Não vou aborrecê-los explicando detalhadamente esse nosso costume, mas digo que a mais importante regra nesse festival é: quem for contemplado com a grande honra de receber um novo e melhor tapete, vai recebê-lo apenas um ou no máximo dois níveis melhor que seu tapete anterior.

Claro que os tapetes também podem ser comprados, mas para que alguém possa substituir seu tapete pessoal, deve-se pedir uma autorização especial do rei. Os motivos alegados são estudados e avaliados por um tribunal especial, que pode autorizar ou não a troca. O protocolo é muito rígido.

Esses tapetes são símbolo de status e respeito entre nosso povo. Mesmo assim, algumas pessoas, possuidoras de tapetes luxuosos e caros sentem-se tão seguras em sua posição que pode-se ver que seus tapetes estão sempre sujos e desgastados, mostrando que não recebem a devida atenção. Nesses casos, cedo ou tarde, perdem o tapete, seja por que ele se deteriorou ou por medidas tomadas por outras pessoas. E há mais um detalhe que me esqueci de mencionar: esse tapete deve ser cuidado apenas pela própria pessoa. É um crime gravíssimo pagar alguém para cuidar dele em seu lugar. Até mesmo o rei cuida pessoalmente de seu tapete e este está sempre limpo e brilhante. Claro que já tivemos reis que deixavam seu tapete sujo e malcuidado, mas estes sempre acabavam pagando um alto preço por isso. Nossos avós contam que até mesmo guerras já foram iniciadas devido à sujeira do tapete do rei e de seus ministros, os donos dos Belos Tapetes Vermelhos. Mas isso já é uma outra história.

Enfim, agora vocês podem entender um pouco nossa cultura e hábitos, considerados estranhos por outros reinos, então posso continuar minha hist... Não? O que falta? Ah, é claro, que cabeça a minha!

O que fazemos com esse tapete pessoal, que o torna tão importante. Bem nós os usamos para... Colocar no chão e ficar sobre ele!

É claro! O que esperava? É para isso que eles foram criados...

O que? Ora, é claro que eu sei disso! Mas qual seria o sentido de pendurar o tapete na parede se não andamos sobre ela? Aqui não é a Índia!

Já que acham tão difícil de entender, vou esclarecer: da mesma forma que em alguns lugares é considerado de boa educação tirar o chapéu para cumprimentar alguém e, em outras culturas, arrotar após a refeição também o é, em nosso reino, para demonstrar que somos educados e bem criados, colocamos nosso tapete no chão, pisamos sobre ele e conversamos com as pessoas. É bem simples, na verdade. Da mesma forma que é considerado um insulto se dirigir a alguém sem estar sobre seu tapete. Já vi brigas terríveis por esse motivo... Mas isso também fica para outra ocasião.

Caham... Bem, continuando.

Certa vez, estava em minha barraca no Mercado dos Tapetes, quando um senhor muito distinto veio até mim com uma autorização para trocar seu tapete pessoal. Ele era muito simpático e sorridente. Me explicou que seu querido tapete havia sofrido danos durante uma batalha, onde esteve a mando do rei, e por isso recebeu a autorização para substituí-lo. Me perguntei como ele conseguia sorrir tanto depois de uma tragédia tão grande, mas imaginei que devia estar bem aliviado por ser autorizado a trocá-lo. Mesmo assim, em seu lugar eu estaria aos prantos.

Essa, certamente, era uma coisa que chamava a atenção, então vários habitantes do reino se reuniram para presenciar a transação. Quando dei por mim, dezenas de pessoas se reuniam diante de minha barraca.

O tapete que esse senhor procurava era azul, de determinado nível. Logo percebi que era alguém importante. Os tapetes azuis são utilizados apenas por cavaleiros – o que achei que era o caso, pois ele havia me falado sobre uma batalha – ou por pessoas muito ricas e influentes. Essas pessoas, geralmente, são as mais cotadas para receber um dos Belos Tapetes Vermelhos, sendo que estão apenas um nível abaixo destes. Os cavaleiros são adorados, pois são os responsáveis pela segurança de pessoas comuns, como eu, e do nosso reino. E também são muito invejados e visados.

Sim, visados.

Creio que não mencionei isso antes: não é considerado crime o roubo de um tapete pessoal.

Ora, se uma pessoa não é capaz de cuidar bem de um pertence tão precioso, não é digno de tê-lo! E esse tapete, se for roubado, pode substituir o próprio tapete pessoal de quem o levou. Ele assume seu cargo e condições de vida.

E se algo assim acontece, é muito difícil que consiga recuperá-lo.

Imagine: em nosso reino, onde é considerado um insulto o fato de falar com alguém sem estar sobre seu tapete, você tentar correr por uma rua cheia de pessoas gritando "pega ladrão"? É mais fácil levar uma surra do que ser ajudado...

Prosseguindo com minha história, como havia mencionado, esse senhor era muito simpático e sorridente. Adquiriu o melhor tapete azul que eu tinha à disposição, de um material caro e luxuoso, com detalhes bordados em fios de prata. Realmente magnífico. Várias das pessoas em volta elogiaram o tapete e, todo orgulhoso por sua nova aquisição, agradeceu-me e se dirigiu a alguns metros de minha barraca, logo enrolando o tapete antigo e estendendo o novo, onde se colocou para continuar a dar atenção às pessoas que queriam cumprimentá-lo. E o número de pessoas aumentava cada vez mais.

Ele passou quase o dia todo ali, então pude observá-lo bem, além das ações das pessoas ao seu redor. Muitos pediam para acariciar aquela magnífica peça e se abaixavam, roçando os dedos suavemente sobre os bordados. De onde estava, tinha uma visão ampla de tudo o que acontecia e, em várias ocasiões, vi pessoas passando os dedos no chão empoeirado antes de tocar o tapete. A maioria mantinha uma expressão feliz e admirada ao encarar o dono do Tapete Azul, mas, ao virar-lhe as costas, tinham sorrisos cínicos ou maldosos em seus rostos. Eu apenas suspirava e balançava a cabeça. Como estava acostumada com essas cenas, sabia que as pessoas faziam aquilo para sujar ou danificar o belo tapete novo. O festival ainda estava distante, mas quanto mais pudessem prejudicar um concorrente, mesmo que não fosse direto, mais chances teriam de serem premiados quando este chegasse. Pareciam chacais sobre um presa indefesa.

O que mais me chamou a atenção, no entanto, foi a atitude do cavaleiro. Ele já não era mais tão jovem para ser ingênuo, então, por que não impedia a ação daquelas pessoas? Comecei a observar melhor sua atitude e gestos. Pude perceber claramente, em sua linguagem corporal, o quanto era orgulhoso e se achava autossuficiente. Era evidente que estava envaidecido com toda a atenção que recebia. Cheguei à conclusão de que, às vezes, o orgulho pode ser tão prejudicial quanto a ingenuidade. Nenhum dos dois deixa as pessoas perceberem que a lisonja pode esconder a verdadeira intenção das pessoas, que pode incluir desde uma quase inofensiva inveja até a extrema vontade de prejudicar maldosamente.

Quando decidi prestar mais atenção àquele distinto senhor, notei também que algumas pessoas se mantinham mais próximas e a todo o momento puxavam conversa. Eram três. Ficavam o mais próximas que podiam sem sair de cima de seus próprios tapetes e, aparentemente, não tentavam sujá-lo como os outros. Algumas vezes até mesmo chamavam a atenção de seu dono sobre alguns que tentavam fazer isso. Eu podia pensar, e até cheguei a fazer isso por alguns instantes, que eram realmente boas pessoas que tentavam ajudá-lo, entretanto algo em sua atitude não me deixava acreditar nisso completamente. Minha avó tinha um termo que usava para isso: "sentir nos ossos". Era como se eu conseguisse sentir nos ossos que havia maldade por trás daqueles gestos tão amigáveis.

Então eu entendi. Essas pessoas, algumas vezes, e cada vez com maior frequência, davam tapas amigáveis nas costas do dono do Tapete Azul, como se para felicitá-lo. Davam leves cotoveladas amigáveis em seus braços e costas. Fizeram isso durante muito tempo, aumentando a força e a frequência. Ficaram ali o dia todo para fazer amizade e não chamar a atenção quando enfim atingissem seu objetivo. O dono do Tapete Azul estava se desequilibrando.

Sim, eu admito que esse nosso costume de ficar sobre o tapete pessoal tem seus inconvenientes: a mobilidade é prejudicada. Acredito que apenas o rei, com seu Grande Tapete Dourado e os ministros com seus Belos Tapetes Vermelhos não sofram com essa limitação, afinal seus tapetes são os maiores.

Eu via, com o coração aos pulos, como quem vê uma batalha particularmente empolgante ou lê uma bem escrita história de ação, o que ia acontecer. Se o dono do Tapete Azul caísse, ou mesmo saísse por uns poucos segundos de cima de seu mais precioso bem, qualquer um daqueles espertos chacais que o cercava poderiam puxar seu tapete e correr. Ninguém tentaria impedir ou, pelo menos, não ajudar. Se tentassem parar quem levasse o tapete, seria, no máximo, para brigar por sua posse.

Eu olhava, cada vez mais alarmada, e decidida a alertar o orgulhoso cavaleiro, porém algo ainda mais empolgante me impediu. Um distinto senhor, que logo percebi ser possuidor de um dos Belos Tapetes Vermelhos, estava parado à minha frente com uma autorização para trocar seu tapete!

Se a troca do Tapete Azul havia causado tanto alvoroço entre os habitantes do reino, imaginem o de um Belo Tapete Vermelho! Em questão de segundos, a maioria das pessoas que estavam em volta do cavaleiro, aglomeraram-se para presenciar um acontecimento quase tão raro quanto um cometa cruzar o céu noturno: a troca de um Belo Tapete Vermelho!

Mesmo eu fui distraída de minha empolgante observação anterior e voltei minha atenção totalmente para o ilustre ministro à minha frente. Sequer me lembro dos motivos para que ele fosse autorizado a trocar seu tapete, se é que deu algum. Por um tempo corri, esbaforida, de um lado para o outro, juntando meus itens mais caros e que se adequavam à necessidade de tão ilustre cliente. Quando, enfim, concluímos a transação, muitos habitantes tentaram fazer com o ministro o mesmo que haviam feito com o cavaleiro, mas esse senhor mostrou-se muito mais sagaz e precavido. Ele simplesmente estendeu seu tapete, postou-se sobre ele, fez uma grande reverência de agradecimento aos que o parabenizavam e logo se retirou, levando enrolado, cuidadosamente, seu precioso bem embaixo do braço.

Depois disso, e talvez, principalmente pela diferença de atitudes, me lembrei do dono do Tapete Azul e corri os olhos em torno. Nenhum sinal dele. Até hoje não sei dizer se ele conseguiu perceber a tempo o que acontecia ao seu redor ou se aquelas pessoas conseguiram seu intento. Após a chegada do ilustre ministro, ninguém mais prestou atenção a ele. Espero, realmente, que ele tenha se dado conta de tudo e conseguido evitar o pior.

Bem, esse foi o fim de minha pequena narrativa, mesmo que eu não possa lhes contar apropriadamente o fim dela. Espero que tenham apreciado e tirado a mesma lição que eu pude.

Ficou alguma dúvida com relação à história ou aos nossos costumes?

Oh, sim? Então me digam, para que eu possa esclarecê-los...

É verdade, é considerado um insulto dirigir-se a alguém sem estar sobre seu tapete. É claro que ninguém aqui dorme em pé, ora essa! Mas qual, exatamente, é a dúvida? Como nós fazemos para dizer alguma coisa durante o sex...?

Ora essa! Vocês não têm vergonha de fazer uma pergunta dessas a uma senhora de respeito?

Vão procurar o que fazer!

**FIM**


End file.
